


Nightmares

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose





	Nightmares

It was late. Very late. Loki sat in his room, reading. He often had trouble sleeping, so he’d begun to just read late into the night, sleeping maybe an hour or two each night. It kept the nightmares at bay, for the most part. He could face the exhaustion, if he could escape the nightmares.

 

After a while, he turned out the bedside lamp with a snap of his fingers and lay down in the dark. Closing his eyes, he tried to will himself to sleep.

The Rainbow Bridge shone beneath the two of them as they fought, one dark and cold, the other warm and light. Brothers once, but now he knew he was hated.

Hanging from the edge. “I could have done it, Father!”

“Loki, no.”

A crushing pain, a cold betrayal, and he let go, falling into nothingness, falling, hoping for it to just end.

He awoke with a shout, sitting up, his eyes blurred from tears. He squeezed them shut, his hands curled into fists by his sides, trying to push the memories out, knowing he never could.

“No!”

He heard a soft cry from down the hall.

He stood up quickly, rushing down the hall to Rose’s closed door. He pushed it open, scared for her safety.

She lay in bed, the sheets twisted around her as she thrashed in her sleep. Tears flowed from her eyes, and she whimpered.

Loki stood at the door, unsure of what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but how would she react? They had grown closer over time, yes, but not to the point where it was acceptable to burst into her room in the middle of the night. He began to turn away, his need to help her overwhelmed by his fear of her reaction.

“Please,” she said softly in her sleep, her voice straining with emotion.

He went to her side, unable to bear the pain in her voice. He knelt by the bed, and slowly reached toward her.

“Rose. Rose, wake up.” He placed his hand on her arm. Her skin was burning hot beneath his touch.

Her eyes opened, clouded with sleep and fear.

“L-Loki?”

“It’s alright, Rose. It was just a nightmare. You’re safe. It’s alright.”

She nodded slightly, sitting up to look at him, her eyes clearing a bit. She wiped the tears from her face and took a deep, shuddering breath. He began to move his hand, but she seized it and held it, as though it was an anchor, keeping her from returning to her nightmare world.

They sat like this for a few moments, Loki kneeling beside the bed, Rose in it, their hands intertwined.

“Are you alright, Rose?” Loki broke the silence, his concern for her shining through his eyes even in the dark.

“Y-yeah. ‘M fine.” She squeezed his hand lightly. “Thanks. For coming in.”

He stood up. “I’ll leave you be now, Rose.” He went to the door.

“Wait,” she cried. “I—” She stopped. He heard her begin to cry, and he was back at her side faster than was humanly possible. He knelt beside her again, reaching up and wiping the tears from her face. She reached for him, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. He cautiously embraced her, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer. She slowly calmed, her breathing slowing, her tears subsiding. She pulled back so they were face to face.

“Please,” she said. “Stay.”

He looked at her tear-streaked face in surprise. She pulled away, and he began to stand up, unsure of what to do. But she grabbed his hand, and moving over, pulled him onto the bed next to her.

“I just—I can’t be alone tonight,” she said. “The nightmares—” her voice broke, and he reached for her. She leaned into him, and they lay there, wrapped in each other’s arms, her face pressed into his chest, his chin resting on the crown of her head. Rose’s breathing slowed, and when she was asleep, Loki gently kissed the top of her head. After a while, he too grew tired, and fell asleep.

A peaceful, nightmare-free sleep.


End file.
